Dawn Visit
by AuraPen
Summary: Waking up early in the morning with nothing to do, Aiden Pearce takes a stroll out on the streets of Chicago to visit his niece.


**Dawn Visit**

Aiden Pearce's eyes cracked open. The 39 year old man groaned, and turned over to the other side, grabbing his smartphone from the bedside table. He squinted his eyes as the smartphone lit up brightly in his face, and checked the time.

4:14AM.

It wasn't even sunrise yet.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Aiden put the phone back on the table and turned over again, willing himself back to sleep.

It didn't work.

After a few minutes, Aiden checked the phone again.

4:19AM.

Aiden groaned, deciding that he had slept long enough. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning a few moments afterward. He had already woken up at several different times in the night and just couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep this time. His mission yesterday afternoon had taken a toll on him.

Getting out of bed, he began his morning routine. Do some stretches, eat toast and have coffee, brush teeth and shower. It was just another day in the life of Aiden Pearce, master hacker and infamous Vigilante.

As he bathed himself in the shower, he thought over his day. "Nicky and Jackson want me to join them for lunch," Aiden spoke to himself. "And the big game's tonight, along with that man, Maurice." He mentally punched Maurice. "I need to get some answers."

Stepping out of the shower, he checked his phone, which read 4:42AM. He then realised that he had nothing to do in the morning until lunchtime.

"Guess I'll just stop a couple of crimes or something.." Opening his closet, he skimmed through his various variations of his Vigilante outfit. Shrugging, he picked his usual get-up, brown and comfortable.

There was really no need to be picky about his clothes anymore. Just as long as it was clean (or somewhat clean) and comfortable.

* * *

Exiting his apartment in the Owl Motel, he scanned his surroundings. At 4:51AM in the morning, he really wasn't expecting a lot of people to be out and about at this time.

Not surprisingly, the streets were empty.

Strolling out of the Owl motel vicinity, he thought of a place to go. He had all of Chicago to walk around in, but after thinking a bit, he finally made his choice.

Mapping out the city in his head, he mentally drew a path through the winding city. With all the missions he took part in, it was natural for him to know most of the city's layout. Looking around, he spotted some parked cars and motorbikes. He gave them one glance, shrugged and kept walking. He didn't feel like riding or driving, not right now.

* * *

Casually walking past the shops in the less populated part of Chicago, Aiden stopped at a particular place.

The florist.

Stepping closer to the windows, he examined the flowers inside the brightly painted store.

"Roses, daisies, orchids, sunflowers..." Aiden murmured. He shook his head. 'I seriously need to stop talking to myself.' he told himself.

Finally, his eyes settled upon a bunch of lavenders. He smiled to himself. Perfect.

Whipping out his cell phone, Aiden hacked the door, pushing it open with little effort. He picked up a small bundle of lavenders and was about to leave the store, but suddenly saw a bunch of coloured ribbons in a box behind the counter. Aiden looked to the handful of flowers in his hands and the ribbons.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

* * *

2 minutes later, Aiden Pearce was out the door, with a bundle of lavenders in his arms, tied together with a purple ribbon. He left a 5 dollar note on the counter out of good sense.

Walking the streets once more, it wasn't long until he reached his location.

The cemetery.

Aiden entered the slightly rusty gates that were always ajar, taking in his surroundings. He looked at the sky, and then his phone. 5:13AM. Almost time for the sunrise.

He stopped as he finally reached his niece's grave. Lena Pearce's name was on his lips. Kneeling down in front of the grave, he gently placed the lavenders at the foot of the tombstone and softly smiled.

"Hey Lena." Aiden greeted her. "Good morning." There came no response, just a small silence.

"Uh.. I got you these flowers." He added. "Lavenders. I tied them up myself, you see." He chuckled. He knew Lena would laugh and hug him if she was there in person.

"I know that you're watching over me up there.." He began. "I guess you must be disappointed in me." The man rubbed his other hand in thought. "I know, Nicky told me to stop going after your killers, and I promised that I would, but I broke that promise." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hope that you'll forgive me one day." He took off his cap and stayed silent, thinking of his beloved niece. He pushed away the tragedy and focused on Lena's face, her smile, her laugh. He cherished the memories.

Then, to his left, the sun peeked over the horizon. The sky turned orange-pink and he looked in the direction of the rising sun, shading his face with his left hand. He smiled to himself. Lena was the sun in his life, no doubt.

Standing up a bit later, he dusted himself off. "See you later Lena." He said quietly. "I'll bring some more flowers next time. Maybe some daisies and some other flowers." He let out a small laugh. "I dunno. I'm not a botanist."

Turning around, he made his way out of the cemetery, not knowing that a small child-like spirit watched him from her tombstone with her little lamb doll in her arms. She giggled as she waved him goodbye.

"I'd like that. See you soon, Uncle."


End file.
